Sing Me to Sleep
by silkycatastrophe
Summary: "When the rest of our world was driven into chaos, we always had music." Austin can't remember a life when Ally wasn't his best friend but when Austin realizes that Senior Year is really the rest of their lives in disguise, he devises a plan to finally win over the girl of his dreams. AU, OOC


**Sing Me To Sleep**

* * *

><p>When the rest of our world was driven into chaos, we always had music. Austin can't remember a life when Ally wasn't his best friend but when Austin realizes that Senior Year is really the rest of their lives in disguise, he devises a plan to finally win over the girl of his dreams.<p>

**A/N: **I have been desperately wanting to write a story about the intense and passionate love of Austin and Ally in an alternate universe without the world of Sonic Boon. I hope you welcome this story with open arms because I plan to make it go places. This will be the perfect love story, plus many bumps and bruises. I am not a fool, I wanted this angst, and I hope you will enjoy it as well. Please enjoy love sick Austin Moon at his finest in this tale as told from his own perspective.

**Chapter 1**

The road twisted and turned when Ally woke up on my lap. I felt her stir on my lap before I saw it. She had the unfortunate task of sitting in the centre of the back row of a small Chevrolet Cruze, mainly because she was the smallest. I knew she was exhausted and I didn't expect her to be moving any time soon. Our annual end of the summer camping trip was finished and based on Ally's state, it was a success.

After Jace, Trish's boyfriend drove over a large pot hole and drove around another tight corner, Ally groaned loudly and sat up in her seat. Rubbing her eyes carefully, she smacked Jace on the side of the head.

"Ow! Are you mad?" Jace shouted. "What was that for?" He gripped the steering wheel tighter and glanced in the rear view mirror.

"That's for being a shitty driver and waking me up. Watch those pot holes." She guarded her eyes from the bright light that surrounded her.

"I think someone needs to wash their mouth out with soap", Jace retaliated.

"Do you want me to smack you again?" Ally asked, losing her patience.

"Sorry Ally, but not everyone has the luxury of sleeping for 2 hours while I've been driving, you are going to have to make sacrifices." Everyone was slightly on edge from the long car drive. Trish however was deep in sleep and hadn't woken up by the commotion. Dez was sitting on the other side of Ally and was currently engulfed in his music and glancing out the window without a care in the world. I think he was also still frustrated with me, based on our conversation from the previous night.

Ally pouted at me and I laughed softly at her behaviour. "You're cranky when you first wake up", I teased her. She responded by rolling her eyes and moved trying to find a new comfortable position.

"Shut up and move over", she slid closer to me. I put an arm around her back and pulled her closely as she nuzzled into my body.

I didn't mind her presence in my arms as it came with the excuse of holding her, which was not a frequent occurrence, not without her permission which I knew would only be awkward. I don't think she knew what to make of some of my advances, and for those reasons we stayed best friends.

There were many different moments in my life where the thought crossed through my mind. Times that made me wonder if risking everything would be worth it in the end. Other times when I was certain about everything. And times where, as cliché as it sounded, she swept me off my feet. I'd heard that phrase in books and movies numerous times but it was when I saw her and I realized that she was the most beautiful girl in the room that I realized that she literally stopped time.

I was amazed that she was ignorant to my feelings, god knows I wasn't subtle. I watched as Ally closed her eyes and a small smile slipped onto her face. I didn't have the words to describe the feeling of holding her in my arms; only that the world seemed to disappear with our contact. But I had to wonder how she could possibly be so content when we knew that sometime in the future we might not be friends anymore.

We were all moving on with our lives some day; applying to schools across the country. Strange as ever, Ally never once brought up University.

Her eyes popped open, and she caught me staring at her. With a loud laugh from her mouth and I felt the colour drain from my face. "I caught you!" she still laughed. Surprisingly, she grabbed my hand in hers, intertwined our fingers placing them on my chest and came even closer to me.

A yawn escaped her mouth, and her eyes were closed again. She must have not gotten much sleep last night. None of us did I guess. Just like every other year, at midnight we all jumped into the lake and then had drinks in the hot tub. We shared scary stories and reminisced about past summers.

Soon my friends and I would be starting our final year of high school and starting what would be the rest of our lives. The sad truth, I was beginning to realize was that we were all about to move on to what would be the best parts of our lives, without each other.

_"Excuse me Mr. Clauson, but you do realize that you are holding a skunk and not a kitty", Ally said making a very bad imitation of one of her co-workers at the pet store she worked at. _

_All the less, we all came into a fit of laughter, including Ally herself. She look a swing of the pink drink in her wine glass and giggled. She fell back iinto the hottub n between Dez and I and wrapped her arms around both of our shoulders. Our skin touched and I wasn't sure if it was just the buzz of the alcohol, but heat passed through my skin to hers. I only hoped that she felt it too._

_"You know what?" Ally asked looking back and forth between the two of us._

_"What?" Dez asked with a large grin and his face coloured slightly red from the alcohol. _

_"This is the best night ever!" She was so happy right now. I guess alcohol would do that to a person, especially of her size, a few shots of vodka and some fruity cocktails and she was gone. I envied that in a way, that she was so happy when she wasn't her sober self, because it meant that she didn't have any sadness to dwell on. They say that when you drink your true emotions float to the surface and that's why so many people don't have a filter and become sad when they are drunk._

_"I'll toast to that", I admitted, happy to just be in her presence. _

_"Trish!" Ally called. "Come take our picture!" Seconds later Trish appeared with a camera, taking a few fun pictures of us together as a group. _

_Finally we toasted, and Ally finished off her drink. She planted a chaste kiss on my cheek._

_"I need a refill, be right back." Ally jumped out of the hot tub in her glorious red bikini and her hair pulled into a perfect pony tail. I watched her ass as she left and smiled as a realized drinking caused inappropriate thoughts to cross my mind._

_"Thinking about our favourite brunette?" one of my best friends, Dez asked nudging me in the arm. I shoved away his arm and finished off the beer in my hand. _

_"So what if I am?" I replied bitterly. Who was he to mock my feelings?_

_"Dude, climb down from your mountain of insecurities. Everyone knows you care for her. The only person who doesn't know it is the one person who matters. Now when are you going tell her?"_

_"I don't know, maybe never", I shrugged._

_"Wouldn't it be such a tragedy if this kiss you just got from her was the only one you'd ever get? Nothing more than a kiss on the cheek. What a sad life to live."_

_I didn't say anything. I knew it was a life I couldn't bear to lead on._

_"Friend zoned for life." Dez whistled lowly and shook his head in disapproval._

_"I can't just –"_

_"Can't just what? Risk what might be the best thing to happen in your entire life because you're afraid?"_

_"I need time to think."_

_"Well you're an idiot and you're missing out." Dez pointed to Jason, a tall and brown haired football player, currently laughing along with Ally, probably at the same joke she just told Dez and I. "Don't spend your entire life regretting something you didn't do because of your pride. She's a prize and she's not going to wait around forever."_

_I looked back at Ally and Jason, who both looked enchanted in each other's presences. Obviously Jason was enchanted. That's just what Ally did. I had never once met anyone else like her, because without meaning to, she was the girl that all the other girls were compared to. I didn't know how she did it, but somehow it was just built into her DNA, her promise of perfection. I couldn't even count of two hands the number of times guys had approached me and asked if Ally was single. Even the girls who tried to hate her couldn't, because she was just so generous and nice. She was the girl who everyone wanted to be friends with, and up until this point, I realized that I was the only guy she had ever actually taken an interest in. She had never had a boyfriend, and never talked about getting one either. Something had changed._

_Jason whispered something into Ally's ear that made her laugh and blush, and suddenly I wasn't so confident in the plan I had that Ally would eventually just come around. I was going to have to work for her and every step of the way. Because Ally was enchanted by Jason too. And maybe that was just the drunk in me talking, but somewhere in the centre of my heart, I felt a pang of sadness that I might lose her someday. _

_The thought of it hurt too much to consider_

_"Stop being a douche, and sort out your priorities", Dez said as he got up from his spot in the hot tub and left my sight. _

_I knew I didn't deserve Ally. That much was obvious, it always had been. But I also knew that there wasn't a man on this earth who deserved her and I would spend the rest of my life trying to prove to her that I loved her more than anyone else possibly could, and that she deserved that._

I guessed part of me was mad that Ally ruined me forever. If I didn't end up with her, I'd never be really happy. I knew that. No girl would ever be _Ally. _No girl would ever know me like Ally. So there was only one thing left to do.

I had to win her over.

**Should I continue with this story? If I do I have big plans, but I only want to continue if people will actually read it. So let me know. **


End file.
